Cherished Memories
by ShadowYazoo
Summary: Set after the final battle and before the end of the game.
Most who saw him with hands always in his pockets and earphones playing same few songs on repeat, even in the middle of class, would say he cared too little. The truth was that he cared too much. Each story hit home as if it was his own, each connection reverberated, even long after the ones he met continued on with their respective lives. He wondered why does the time look so sad as it passes, with each moment not quite like the rest. Yet, he would like to think that even if we couldn't remember it all, it is kept safe somewhere, with new pages added onto the old, telling a grand tale.

Softly a blue butterfly landed on Minato's shoulder, closing and opening its fragile wings. It glowed and felt like a dream, but somehow he knew it was real and was always by his side.

"Thank you"

Minato wasn't quite sure what he was thanking the butterfly for, but it needed to be said. It slowly moved its wings again, as if in acknowledgement. The same tune played on, bringing new thoughts and memories, each time, even if the words didn't change. He reached to his ears and took out the headphones, carefully placing them in his pocket, as if they were precious.

As he looked up he saw the world, taking up the whole field of view. It was almost close enough to touch. That place brought him heartbreak, anguish, tears and loss, but still he couldn't help but love it. All those little moments around the TV, the fireworks at the park, the ocean water almost too bright to look at, and the knowing smiles and expressions shared between friends that spoke more than simple words ever could. All of those mattered, and he absorbed all of it, even if to others he seemed detached.

Against the stars the four dark purple wings held up the great red serpent, so different from him, yet a part of his soul. Samael was the name that he called himself in that blue room that shouldn't have existed but does. His 6 eyes were dark but not ominous. They were calm, with stars reflecting in them. Eternal. Samael's gaze shifted from the blue planet to Minato, he sensed distress, even though it was mild. His wings moved in unison as he soundlessly coiled around him, resting his head in a way that he could still see the Persona-user.

Minato seemed lost in thought as Samael did so, but with their bond he could tell the Persona was worried about him. Usually it would be Orpheus who had that capability, but after the recent pivotal battle his connection to the rest has strengthened, while some other things were slowly fading.

'It's okay, Samae' he petted his snout, as if the serpent thrice his size was as familiar as a cat. Outside of the battle he would sometimes call Personas by nicknames, it felt like it made them more of his own. Samael opened and closed his wings, his attention still focused on the boy. Minato smiled a small smile and scratched under his chin. 'I will be okay. Thank you for facing our foe with me' It seemed like he would die in that last attack, which took all of his strength. Yet here he was. Whatever 'here' meant. 'We finally did it. We saved everyone' even as he said that he could tell that relief he felt was more weighed towards being tired than happy.

Samael let out a content sound and a small puff of air escaped his mouth, lifting the fine grey dust off the surface of the moon as it glistened in the sunlight.

Minato leaned back against his scaly hide and thought about some more things. It was really quite amazing what they accomplished even if very few knew about what happened. He liked it more that way, being praised wasn't his style anyway. But he would be lying that he didn't feel more alive during the Dark Hour with all those powers helping him stand up against foes even regular weapons couldn't touch. There was a rush when Personas appeared at his call, with their back shielding him, flying into the fight or commanding elements he didn't even know existed. Only wish that couldn't be fulfilled is for his parents to be there to see him. He had a feeling that even if they were worried, they would be proud.

He wasn't aware but a tear rolled down his face. Samael noticed it and raised his head, looking at Minato, letting out a low humming noise to get his attention. Minato blinked, bringing himself back into the present. 'I…still have to keep that promise I made with them. Graduation…we have to see it together…' somehow his head felt heavy and he closed his eyes for a moment.

In the next he felt warmth from sunlight passing through the curtains and onto his face. The alarm clock beeped five times and then stopped, letting dreamy silence replace it. The light was too bright to continue sleeping though, so Minato yawned and opened his eyes. A familiar room greeted him, with his checkered blue blanket and scarce decorations. His sword rested by the nightstand, as if sleeping. Of course, now that Shadows were defeated they wouldn't have to go to Tartarus between studying for exams.

 _Hmm..I am back. So am I still alive?_

That ominous question was more of a curiosity to him. Everything seemed normal now, and he could feel pangs of hunger answering it in a way. Last he remembered it was chilly outside, since it was the middle of winter. Yet when he opened the curtains he saw a lot of green and people in t-shirts and shorts. Cherry trees were already in bloom, which probably meant it was spring. He didn't remember them looking so peaceful, so full of color, as the light hit them.

He stretched and looked at the calendar, it said school on it for the day that hasn't been crossed out.

 _I should get ready then._


End file.
